metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Metroid Fan/My Issue with Wikitroid: An Example Offered
When it comes to Wikitroid, I have two major issue, and these issues are: *Ignoring retcons when retcons are necessary. *Too much assumptions. Here is my example that I shall present, but it is not limited to just this. There seems to be the assumption that because the Fusion Suit is "lighter" than Samus' Varia Suit, that this is the reason why she was able to grab onto ledges and lift herself up. I am of the opinion that this is not necessarily the case. The Fusion Suit is sleeker in design compared to Samus' Varia Suit, but there is no evidence that she is able to lift herself up now because her suit is "lighter." This is pure assumption. So, I want to make note of a few things. *Metroid Fusion is the first Metroid game to feature Samus grabbing ledges, climbing ladders, and even traversing across pits. *Metroid: Zero Mission added the ledge-grabbing feature, but as an item. Who doesn't want new items in new Metroid games? *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption also added this feature, but it functioned differently. I believe that because Retro Studios didn't want the player to climb on ledges every single time, there were special green ledges that allowed the player to grab onto the ledge. They explained that a magnetic energy courses through Samus' armor, or whatever, which allows her to lift herself up. *Metroid: Other M uses this feature as well, probably because in Fusion, Samus was going to be able to grab on ledges. Now, what we all know here is that Samus can grab onto ledges. Thus, the idea that she cannot lift herself up because the Varia Suit is too heavy is just, excuse me, fucking stupid. I have always opposed this idea because of two reasons. *Metroid Prime Instruction Manual says that the Power Suit augments Samus' strength. Why then, must it be difficult for Samus to lift herself up if her strenght is augmented? *Nowhere does it say that the Fusion Suit is lighter, thus allowing Samus to lift herself up. Let's assume that the Fusion Suit is lighter, though. By how much weight is it lighter compared to the Varia Suit? Does anyone have the facts to determine how much Samus' armor weighs? The answer to that question is so blatantly obvious that no one has to tell me. Apparently no one here has any idea of what retconning is. If anyone here does, I haven't seen anyone so readily admit it, but instead try to blend in things together, because God forbid we should have any contradictions. Let me return to the list I made before. Metroid Fusion *Oh, you know what would be a great idea that was not used in the previous Metroid games? *No, what? *Let's add a grabbing feature. *Brilliant idea! Metroid: Zero Mission *We should use that grab feature like we did in Fusion. *Good idea, but this time let's make an item Samus must find. New items are a must in the Metroid series. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption *Since in recent games this grab feature has been used, we should also implement it into the most recent Prime installment. *I agree. Metroid: Other M *Because Other M will take place before Fusion, I think it would only be right to give Samus the ability to grab ledges. *It would allude to Fusion in some way. I say we go for it. That was the retconned version of how the grab feature came to be and was used in other Metroid games. Now here is what I see when I am at Wikitroid. Metroid Fusion *Samus has a new feature to grab ledges. *I know. It's most likely because Samus' Fusion Suit is lighter. *Yeah. Everything else is whatever from that point on. People begin to assume that the suit is lighter because Samus could not climb in Metroid II: Return of Samus or Super Metroid, although they fail to realize that the real reason was because it wasn't a feature that was added, but instead was added much later on when the Metroid franchise was reinvented. That's all I have to say for now. Wikitroid needs to change things around a bit instead of being like a fanon site. Category:Blog posts